


Little Unsteady

by beebebutterfinger



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebebutterfinger/pseuds/beebebutterfinger
Summary: Frank and Laurel finally together again. AKA: How to Make a Baby





	

**Author's Note:**

> (***SPOILERS***) So this is the first time I've ever written fanfiction, or basically any story for that matter. I currently am obsessed with Frank and Laurel from HTGAWM and I'm completely heartbroken by them no longer being together. This is how I imagine/hope Laurel got pregnant, even though I'm sure the show will make it not be Franks, but whatever. Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave me comments.

Frank shoots up, startled awake. Small beads of sweat forming along his hairline, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. His hands are clutched to the sheets, panting breathlessly. He slowly looks to his left, looking for something; unclenching his hands from the sheet he touches the mattress. The heat from his hand making it feel warm. 

His breathing quickens, his heart pounds harder in his chest. ‘It couldn’t have been a dream, could it?’ he quietly thinks to himself through each labored breath. His eyes search the darkened room, looking for a sign, anything, that would tell him it wasn’t just a dream. He’s scans the neon lit motel room, searching the floor, the furniture, the walls, when his heart skips a beat. He noticed the gleaming light creeping from the crack between the bottom of the bathroom door and the floor.

As he stares intently at the crack, it suddenly gets bigger as the door slowly opens. His eyes move from the crack to two dainty feet standing in front of him, moving up long, thin legs, up to his white t-shirt, loosing hanging of a thin-framed body. Brown trusses of hair flow over the shoulders of his t-shirt, as his eyes climb higher, and come to rest on big blue eyes, intently staring at him. “Laurel?”

“Frank,? What’s….” Without missing a beat, Frank flings from the bed, quickly closing the gap between him and the woman in front him. Quickly throwing his arms around her shoulders and pulling her in close. He buries his face in hair on the top of her head, breathing her in. 

It takes her a moment, but slowly Laurel wraps her arms around his waist, interlocking her fingers behind his back. “Um, hey” she speaks against his bare chest. He can feel her eyebrows scrunch with confusion, and a small smile creeping into her lips. 

“I thought….I wasn’t…you…” he sighed into her hair, pressing his lips down on her head into a tender kiss. 

Leaning back a little, without letting go of his waist, she looked up into his eyes. She could see his brow furrowing with despair; his eyes were full of worry. “You thought it was just a dream? That it wasn’t real?” she asked, her eyes fixed on his, “that I wasn’t here?” A smile forms behind her eyes, as she looks up at him. She can read him like a book.

Gradually, Frank nods, never losing his gaze. Soon relief floods his body, his breathing became easier, and his heart started to slow in his chest. He closes his eyes and raises a hand to the back of her head, bringing her back to his chest. He runs his fingers into her hair, and gently circles his fingers on the back of her head. He could feel her lips against his chest, a small smile appearing. 

“I’m here” she spoke, kissing softly between his pecks. “It real.” He felt her grip tighten around his waist, her arms digging further into his sides. He squeezes back, pulling her closer to him, needing to make sure she wasn’t a dream. “I’m not going anywhere, I couldn’t ever leave you, not now, not after I found you” she whispers. 

They stand for a long time in each other’s arms, squeezing each other lightly every now and again. Finally, Laurel pulls back a little, looking up into his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he breaths, “I just…” He can feel his breath hitch in his throat. “I just didn’t want to be wrong. I didn’t want it to all be a dream.” He lowers his forehead to hers, staring into her pale blue eyes. “I love you, Laurel.” He lowers his lips down onto hers, bringing a hand up from her shoulders to cradle the side of her face. Her hands slide up from his waist wrapping sweetly around his neck, her hands gently pressing the back of his head, pulling him in closer.

“I love you too,” she sighs. Bringing her lips back to his, pressing lightly on the back of his freshly bussed head. 

Without thinking, Frank lowers is hands to Laurel’s ass, cupping it firmly while he gives her a gentle tug upwards. Receiving the hint, Laurel gives a little hop, while wrapping her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles behind him. Her arms are still wrapped around his neck as she presses harder into his lips, letting her tongue search his mouth. Frank turns, walking them towards the bed. They’re breathing quickening, hearts begin pounding in their chests, a rhythmic drumming syncing the two of them. 

Frank lays Laurel on her back, climbing on top of her. He reaches down and pulls the hem of his shirt up and over her head, leaving her naked, as Laurel kisses down his neck, running her hands over his chest. A soft grunt escapes Franks throat, as Laurels fingers hook into his boxer briefs, pulling them down, releasing him. Her delicate hands circle around his shaft, slowing moving it up and down. Their lips are pressed together, while their tongues are in a constant battle for power. Frank lowers his head kissing down her jaw line to her neck, moaning softly as she pumps him. He works his way down to her breasts, kissing them softly, feeling them tenderly with his rough, callused, bloodstained hands. Taking a nipple between his teeth, Frank reaches down Laurels body, finding her mound, pouring off heat. With a soft moan from Laurel, Frank twirls his thumb around her clit, hardening her grip around his member. Stroking him tightly, Frank works his fingers slowly into her, causing her head to press further into the mattress, her body arching with pleasure. Laurel moans louder, slightly bucking her hips towards him. She holds the back of Frank’s head with her free hand, twirling her hips around his penetrating fingers. Grunting as Laurel pumps him harder, Franks looks up to her from her breasts. He curls his fingers inside her, brushing her g-spot, slowly increasing her pleasure. He watches as her head falls back, opening her mouth, calling out in ecstasy. She continues to move her hand up and down his now throbbing erection, as he brings her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Frank,” she moans, “I’m gonna…” 

He feels her body tighten, her walls closing in around his fingers as she speaks. He continues to stroke her through her orgasm, gently slowing as the clenching subsides. He kisses his way back up to her mouth, smiling when his eyes meet hers. 

“I love you,” he smiles against her lips. Laurel smiles back, moving hhim to her folds. Positioning him just right, he slowly lowers himself inside her, feeling the wetness of her walls envelope him. Slowly pumping in and out, he runs his hands through her hair, breathing heavily on her neck. Kissing his neck, Laurel bucks her hips toward him with each pump, summoning him closer and closer to her, bringing him closer and closer to ecstasy. She moans softly in his ear, “don’t stop Frank, I need you, I love you. “ Her words are enough to send him over the edge, and before he knows it, he’s coming inside her, filling her with his hot load. 

He collapses onto her, still inside her. He can hear her heart pounding in her chest. Clutching him close to her chest, Frank lays his head down; listening to Laurels heartbeat slow and her heavy breathing lessen. Laurel runs her hands threw his non-existent hair, smiling to herself. 

“I missed this,” she coos quietly as she strokes his head, “us”.

Frank smiles against her chest, his eyes closing as he runs his hand in idle circles on her stomach. 

“Promise you won’t ever leave me again,” a slight break in her voice. 

Her words pierce the silence. Frank hears the pleading in her statement. He raises himself to her face. Even in the darkness of the room, he can see the tears form in the corners of her eyes.

“Promise me, Frank,” she chokes. He can see a tear fall from her eye, falling softly on the bed. 

Frank lowers his lips onto hers, caressing her face into a tender kiss. “I promise,” he says touching his forehead to hers, looking directly into her eyes. He wipes the tears off her face as he smiles against her lips, one that she’s quick to return. Lowering himself back to the bed Laurel situates herself against him, her head under his un-bearded chin, facing his chest. “I know now that I should have never left, you were always ‘Franks girl’,” he grins, pulling her closer to his body, nuzzling his chin into the top of her head. 

Giggling softly, Laurel sweetly kisses his chest, running her fingers over his chiseled chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from listening to X Ambassadors while driving home today. I didn't know what else to name it.


End file.
